


So Much Better

by AKA_Shellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Ooops, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, definitely NSFW, i'm not even sorry, mostly smut though, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Shellie/pseuds/AKA_Shellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick smutty smut where Cas and Dean meet at the gym and are attracted to each other (what a shock). There is some mention of fluffy type stuff but let's be real it's mostly porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short, mostly smut story. Hope you like it. I just love the fact that we can do AUs and our boys will still always find each other somehow. Wow, I didn't mean to be that bad of trash but whatever.

Dean was moaning loudly, but you wouldn’t know it. He was on his stomach with his face being almost violently pushed into the pillow beneath him as Castiel fucked into him mercilessly. He was being dragged up and down the bed with every thrust, the friction it caused mixed with Cas slamming into him had already been enough to make him cum. Castiel either hadn’t noticed or hadn’t cared, and just continued his assault on Dean. Even fresh from orgasm Dean hoped Castiel would last forever because the way he was jamming into his over stimulated prostate was the closest to heaven he’d ever been. It was getting difficult to breath but every time he started to lift his head up to seek air, Cas pushed him back down. It was so hot in the room, he wasn’t sure if he would find air even if Cas let him keep his head up. Cas was rough, eager, and Dean was on the horrific border between pleasure and pain and just this side of passing out when Cas let out a groan that sounded like it was out of anger moreso than pleasure. But Dean felt himself fill with Castiel’s hot white liquid and he couldn’t help but wonder what Cas’s face looked like in that moment. After a few seconds, Cas collapsed on top of Dean, pushing him further into the mattress but Dean didn’t care. Cas’s hips were still humping a bit, his softening cock still fully buried in Dean’s ass. Dean felt like he might die. What a way to go. 

 

Dean woke up alone. He was incredibly aroused. What a dream. As he reached down and slowly started to jack himself, he wondered if that’s really what Castiel would be like in bed. Rough and in charge. God he hoped so. They’d only been on one date, and they barely kissed. Cas had a stupid rule about getting too physical on the first date. But just that small chaste kiss made Dean have to jack off when he had gotten home. It was something about Castiel. His magically blue eyes, his forever messy dark hair, the low gravely tone with which he spoke. It all drove Dean crazy even before they officially met. 

But boy was he glad he had decided to go on the treadmill that day. He was only 5 minutes into a run when the handsome stranger, that he sometimes gawked at when he went to the gym, had come over and started on the treadmill next to him. The small talk had been easy and they went out to dinner two days later. 

That was three days ago. They had texted, sure. But Dean hadn’t seen Castiel since that beautifully amazing goodnight kiss. He replayed the scene in his mind as his hand sped up, and he finally worked himself into orgasm. He couldn’t wait until it was Cas, instead of his own hand, that made him feel that good. 

After he cleaned himself up, he went to his kitchen to make coffee and noticed that his cell phone was on the kitchen table. He must have forgotten to charge it last night. He looked at the screen to check the battery and discovered he had a text from Cas. 

‘Would you be free to accompany me to dinner tonight?’

Dean felt his heart flutter. Not only was Castiel asking him out this time, but he also worded it in such a completely Castiel way. Not that Dean knew him all that well, but for some reason, he felt like he did. 

‘Of course. I’ll pick you up at 7?’ Dean typed into his phone. 

The response was almost immediate. ‘Sounds wonderful. See you then.’

Dean was ecstatic. And then the panic hit him like a mack truck. What was he going to wear?

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Dinner had been wonderful. Everything was always wonderfully easy with Cas. Like they had known each other all of their lives. Maybe even all of their past lives. They were sitting in Dean’s impala in front of Castiel’s apartment building and Cas was staring into Dean’s eyes so intently, so peacefully that Dean never wanted to look away. It was that moment that Dean realized that it wasn’t just their past lives. It was every universe. Every possible reality that existed had a Dean and a Castiel that were together and he hoped that they were all as happy as he was in the moment where Castiel’s eyes got closer and closer to his until their lips met. 

Dean didn’t mean to let out a sigh of contentment. Cas breathed out a small laugh against Dean’s lips. He pulled away, not letting the kiss deepen much. ‘Damn,’ Dean thought, ‘how many dates is it going to take?’ But his unspoken question was answered when Castiel asked him a simple question. 

“Would you like to see my apartment?” 

“Yes.” And Dean parked the car, and they walked to the door. Cas kissed him again before he even unlocked his apartment door. This time, he slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth, licked it against the roof, tickling it behind his teeth, stroking Dean’s own tongue. Dean felt his erection growing despite his mind’s best efforts, but Cas didn’t seem to care. Actually, if Dean was feeling what he thought he was feeling against his thigh, Cas was in a very similar situation. 

“Let’s go inside,” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear and then nibbled on the lobe, eliciting a whine from Dean. Cas smiled at that, unlocked the door and dragged Dean inside. 

There was no tour. There was hardly any stopping for air. There was no question of who was in charge as Cas manhandled Dean to the bedroom. He nearly threw Dean on the bed, and Dean thanked every God he didn’t believe in that Cas was exactly how he wanted him to be. Dean was laying on his back as Cas crawled over him and forced him to sit up so he could yank his shirt off. He pushed Dean back down and started exploring every inch of exposed skin with his tongue. Dean’s neck, his chest, he licked over a nipple, causing Dean to moan. Happy with the response, his swirled his tongue in a circle around it, and then bit gently, Dean arching his back and pressing into the sensation. After a few more nips he repeated the process on the other bud and then continued his downward path. 

When he reached Dean’s pants he shot his eyes up, silently asking for permission. Dean was already a writhing mess and could only nod in response. Cas undid the belt buckle and started unbuttoning the pants, pulling on them to get Dean to lift his hips up so he could pull his slacks and boxers off in one motion. He threw them on the floor and immediately found his way back to Dean’s incredibly hard cock, taking it halfway into his mouth without any warning. It took everything Dean had not to cum right then. Cas sucked him deeper until the head of Dean’s shaft was hitting his throat and then he hollowed his cheeks, bringing his hands up to fondle Dean’s balls. 

Dean couldn’t tell if he was yelling words or moaning like a mad man, probably both. He had never had a blow job like this before. And as quickly as Cas had started, he pulled away, his mouth making a popping sound as the member hit the air, feeling cool after being slicked with saliva and precum. Castiel reached over to his night stand and grabbed something out of the drawer. 

“Flip over,” he instructed. Dean did as he was told. The roughness in Castiel’s command so much better than he had dreamed. Dean was prepared to let Cas do whatever he wanted with his body. He was already so blissed out that he was just along for the ride at this point. Which is exactly what he wanted. As Cas ghosted up him to plant kisses on the back and sides of his neck, he realized that Cas was still wearing his dress shirt and pants. That seems unfair. But then Cas bit down into the crook where his neck and shoulder met and he forgot what he was even thinking about. Cas peppered kisses down his back and this time did not stop to ask any sort of permission before running his tongue up and down Dean’s crack. 

Jesus Christ. Dean was going to fall apart. Cas didn’t even take it slow, after only the second lick, his tongue was suddenly darting in and out of Dean’s whole like a fucking pro. Between his hopeless moans and humping the bed to get friction on his cock, Dean hadn’t even noticed that Cas had lubed up his fingers, which were now slowly starting to join his tongue in opening Dean up. Dean couldn’t help his thrust backwards to get the two fingers in deeper, he’s actually glad he did because the low, dark laugh that came out of Cas was damn near heavenly. 

“Eager are we?” Cas asked. His tongue was now replaced by a third finger. Dean was about to answer when Cas crooked his fingers and found his prostate, causing one of the loudest moans Cas had ever heard. 

Dean needed it and he needed it bad. “Please, Cas,” he pleaded through desperate whines, “fuck me.”

And that was all Cas needed. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down just enough to free his cock and slick it with lube. “You want it,” he said as he pushed into Dean, barely even giving him time to adjust, “you got it.” He was now fully in and breathing heavy, though he wasn’t moving yet. Dean felt so incredibly full and stretched. It was exactly how he dreamed it would be. “I’m good,” he said. And with that reassurance, Cas started pounded into him without restraint, hitting his prostate every thrust. 

Dean gripped the sheets, his knuckles going white, his face smashed into the pillows on Cas’s bed, his cock rubbing against the mattress with the sheer force that Cas was using. He instinctively turned his head, trying to find air. Rather than pushing it back into the pillow, Cas leaned down and kissed him, tongues meeting even as Cas sped up, if that was possible. His mouth left Dean’s, causing Dean to whine in between broken moans. But Dean was rewarded for his loss as he felt Castiel’s hand creep beneath him, picking him up just enough to find his member and start stroking it at the same impossible pace that he was pumping into Dean. 

Dean was wrong. This wasn't exactly how he dreamed it would be. It was. So. Much. Better.


End file.
